Asuka and Lili One Shot Series 2
by Trchy
Summary: This is One Shot 2.0 where in we see how Asuka and Lili get through Tekken Parties. More One Shot's to come. Pairing: Asuka x Lili P.S. if you've read One Shot 1.o, you really need to read this too!


**A/N: Hah! finally another oneshot! for those who've read the 1.0, and gave comments, favorites and follows, thank you very much. This one is longer and appeared like a whole story now :D By the way, it's still connected to the 1.0, but it's more of a prequel than a sequel ^_^**

* * *

**ONESHOT 2.0 ASUKA AND LILI AND THE HIGHLIGHTS OF THE EVENT**

* * *

It gets a little boring when all you do in Tekken is fight, fight, fight. And even the top fighters in the world can feel boredom.

As a celebration for the ending of another great tournament, the Tekken Corporation has decided to host an award party. Most of us will first think of the Grammy's when it comes to awarding, but Tekken has a different perspective about awarding. But it's not so different. The awarding event is set to occur at ten in the evening at the big dome of Tekken, and all that participated in the games are invited.

Asuka received the invitation, flying to the window of her classroom in school; breaking the glass and making the teacher think she was starting a fight again. Unfortunately for Asuka, the teacher had enough of her alibis and made her leave the classroom immediately. Asuka's bad vibes quickly turned good when she read about the party. Asuka isn't into parties, but the thing that made her want to go was the special highlights of the event.

At the other side of the world, another girl receives her invitation in a bad time and place. Lili was spending some quality lunch time with her father at a very expensive European cuisine fine dining restaurant. The blonde's father, Mr. Rochefort was also a blonde man, handsome with deep blue eyes like his daughter. He was happily talking with her daughter, unaware that she had just come home from the tournament again. Mr. Rochefort was raising the spoon off the chowder soup when the invitation envelope rapidly dropped in the hot chowder. The soup flew to the man's expensive cotton suit.

Lili didn't know what it was that just dropped in her father's soup, and she thought that it was some kind of an attack. The blonde head quickly stood up from her chair and tried to look around the area for any suspicious acts. Mr. Rochefort whipped the soup off his hands and carefully took the envelope from the soup. He saw the emblem of the famous tournament, along with his daughter's name addressed below it.

"Emilie, could you explain to me what this is?" He asked the blonde who was still busy in trying to see anyone suspicious. Lili shifted her head to the envelope in her father's hand. When she saw the Tekken emblem, she quickly knew that she was in big trouble.

"Dammit" She said quietly under her breath. "Mom!" she yelled to the direction of the female powder room. Seconds later, Mrs. Rochefort came out and saw her daughter waving fervently. Mrs. Rochefort had auburn hair instead of blonde and her eyes were black instead of blue. The mother and her daughter have a hobby of making hand signals for emergency situations. The one that Lili was doing right now meant that her husband had found about Lili's participation in Tekken, again.

Mrs. Rochefort tried her best to walk fastly to their table. She took the envelope that her husband was still holding out in the air.

"Oh, dear, your suit is so yucky now. Give that business letter to Lili and let's clean your jacket in the comfort room." Mrs. Rochefort was pushing her husband out of his chair now, and was pulling him to the direction of the CR's.

"But, that isn't a business letter, it's that Tekken again! Wait, don't tell me you know about this dear?" Mr. Rochefort was stopping his wife from pulling him further.

"Oh, Dear, you know I also hate Lili joining that Tekken. I'm sure that's just a prank. Come with me already" The forceful wife might not look a lot like Lili, but it looks like most of Lili's fighting prowess comes from her. Mrs. Rochefort easily pulls Mr. Rochefort once she puts her guts to it, and even when the husband tried, he couldn't even fight the force of his wife anymore.

Once her parents were gone, Lili had the chance to come out of the restaurant and read the letter. Unlike her ebony rival, Lili was excited to attend for the party, and not for the highlight of the event.

Two days after all the participants had received their invitations, all in the most worsest ways they could get it, the awards party is finally happening tonight.

Asuka was walking down the alley near the Tekken dome, at that same alley, she saw Hwoarang, Steve and Paul talking merrily while walking.

"Oh, it's Asuka" Steve said, seeing the ebony.

Asuka was wearing a jacket with I'm the best written in it. She wore black mini shorts and stockings that went up to the end of her shorts. And to partner it all, she had turquoise infused black running boots.

"Yo!" Asuka greeted the three guys while catching up to them.

Hwoarang was wearing white pants and a long sleeve orange shirt. Steve had simple jeans and polo with the American flag drawn on the back. Paul wore black slacks, and polo like Steve, only his polo was only plain black.

"So, are you exicted about the highlight of the event?" Hwoarang asked the ebony, looking the most excited.

"Oh, yeah I am!" Asuka clenched her hand to a fist. "That's the only reason I'm going"

The three guys laughed. "Man, Asuka, don't you have other hobbies or things to be happy about?" Paul inquired, raising his open hands.

"Like what? A boyfriend? Don't need them." The three guys laugh again.

"Right, Asuka having a boyfriend is just unimaginable!" Steve yelled without thinking. The two other guys looked at him with shock, and mercy for his soul.

"What did you mean by that?" Asuka took the boxers polo neckline and raised his body off the floor.

"Ah…" Steve could hardly talk from Asuka's tight chocking on his neck. "It's just.. you act too tough, too boyish and very hot headed…I figured…" Steve was hesitant to continue what he wanted to say.

"You figure what?" Asuka chocked him harder.

"Whoa, Asuka, calm down." Hwoarang and Paul were trying to pull Asuka's hand, but the ebony shaked their hold off of her.

"See what you just did the…re? You scare us guys….you just don't act like girlfriend material." Steve finished, then he closed his eyes, bracing for the worst to come. But Asuka just let him fall to the ground.

"Not girlfriend material huh? well, I'll show you. I'll be someone's girlfriend by the end of this awards party, so be ready to eat your words!" Asuka pointed her index finger to Steve, Hwoarang and Paul, then she left them walking with hard, strong alley was still a bit wet from a mornings rain, so some of the mud puddles even went flying to the three guys on the floor, when Asuka purposely jumped on the dirty water.

At the same time that this was happening, Lili was coming out of her limousine now.

The blonde girl was wearing a red gown, long and backless with diamonds glittering all over. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful bun with necklaces of aquamarine and ruby, glimmering brighter than the night stars. Her mother, Mrs. Rochefort, escorted her to the dome. The proud mother was wearing an equally beautiful gown, which was all white and daring. The white gown had layers of ruffles and laces, and the breast area was filled with feather like designs. Mrs. Rochefort was most proud to see everyone enticed by her gorgeous daughter, her life's true jewel. The young mother was the one who choose Lili's dress for tonight, she was also the one who tied her daughter's hair, and she wasn't going to let Lili go to the even party without seeing how successful her model had turned out.

"Enjoy your night sweetie" Mrs. Rochefort kissed her blonde daughter in the cheek when they reached the entrance to the Tekken dome.

"Thanks for accompanying me here, Mom; I totally owe you for helping me with Daddy."

"Oh, Lili, what are mother's for?" Mrs. Rochefort lightly slaps her daughter in the arm. "Besides, I know I can always count on your help when it comes to me having to hide my fighting fetish from you daddy, he's such a peace lover." The mother and daughter laugh.

"Yes, and I wonder so much why you married someone like daddy, the two of you are the exact opposites of each other!"

"Yes, Yes, I know that Emilie, but opposites attract, and I'm attracted like metal to a magnet when it comes to your father." The two girls laugh again. "Oh what drama am I even talking about in such a wonderful night, you naughty girl, making me say all those embarrassing things, you have to tell me everything that happens tonight as an exchange, deal?" Mrs. Rochefort raises her pinky finger.

Lili giggles before attaching, circling her pinky finger to her mother's. "Yes, Mom, deal."

"Ok, then, have fun, baby." Mrs. Rochefort kisses her daughter in the cheeks again before leaving in a stylish limousine.

Lili turned around now and started to catwalk her way to the very doors of the entrance. Her sexy body, her tall height, her pretty face, it was all perfect to her practiced catwalk that her mother had taught her. She looked too perfect that even real models of the modeling world will be envious of her born qualities.

But her narcissist time of shining and overwhelmed confidence of strolling had abruptly been broken when her most dearest rival pushes her in order to get to the doors first.

"Move aside, you space hogger." Asuka said in an irritated tone as she pushed the tall girl to the left most part of the door.

"Asuka Kazama! You always ruin everything!" Lili quickly recognized the girl who pushed her. Well, how could she not? If there was anyone in the tournament that had the least care to dress up and anyone in the tournament who was always in a hot temper, that would be no one else but her rival.

"Yeah? Here's a chair" Asuka took the mono block that one of the guards was sitting on. The guard fell to the floor, he stood up quickly, ready to give Asuka a lesson but another guard stops him and whispers Asuka's name. Immediately the guard doesn't continue his plan anymore, knowing it's a bad idea.

"Sit here, and wait if I care." Asuka finished, throwing the chair to the floor. One of the guards took it and cleared the way for Lili and the others behind her to resume entering.

Inside the party, there were many round tables that accommodate ten people each. Asuka took a round table for herself at the back, staring madly at anyone who dared to sit with her.

Even if she looked there, Lili didn't have an inch of a want to sit in the same table as her rival. The blonde head scanned through the other tables, looking for one where she can sit with the people. And then she saw it.

Xiayou, Miharu, Alisa, Hwoarang, Steve, Paul, Lars, and Jin were all seated at one table. Lili saw that there was still two sits available so she was happy to run there and sit with them. Although she wanted to sit next to Xiayou and the other girls, Hwoarang, Steve, and Paul had made her seat between them. All the three boys were duly too fascinated by her glooming appearance for the night. Jin moved to sit next to Xiayou, who was hiding her happiness, while Miharu was next to her, who was next to Alisa, who sat beside Lars.

The party was actually starting by that time, but it was only some minor introductions of the hosts. The two hosts were Lee and Anna. The silver haired boy was wearing a twinkling violet suit while his partner, the brown bob head was wearing tight flowery gown spliced in half, and her stomach exposed.

In the next event, the buffet had been opened, and the hungry guests have all flocked in the lines to get some food. Lili was fairly full herself so she only took the short line to the beverages. All ways have been blocked to get back to her table with the others, so Lili had no choice but to cross Asuka's table, which was the only open way.

Asuka was already back in her table and had five plates in front of her; one of them was only filled with fried dipped onions. Lili couldn't help but be wide mouth. "What a heavy eater" She said lowly, careful to not let Asuka hear her.

Once she got back to their table, only Hwoarang, Steve and Paul were there yet.

"Wow, she let you passed without staring mad at you." Hwoarang told Lili when the blonde sat next to him.

"I think she's expressed enough of her anger at me, earlier. Do you even know why she's like that? Aren't you three close to her?"

The three guys nodded their heads. "The thing is, before coming here, we were all together then the conversation just went crazy out of hand, and Asuka got mad, which she usually is….and well…it's just plain crazy." Steve tried to explain, knowing it was his privilege out of the three.

"Anything connected with that girl is crazy and mad." Lili said, wanting to let go of the issue, knowing only problems will come if she sticks closer to her rival.

"Got that right." The three guys added, and then they laughed together, forcing Lili to blend in even when she wasn't meaning to do it.

Amidst all the gatherer's eating, the program of the party continues with many performances and some little speeches from the Mishima family. A special number requested by the current president, Heihachi Mishima was a dance presentation by the Chinese girl Xiayou.

"It's Xiao, I have to film this!" Jin yelped as he run out of the table and into the very front of the stage, pointing his professional Camera to the Chinese. Xiayou was wearing a pink skirt with white sweatshirt on top. Her hair was tied to two pigtails while her shoes were white and pink rubber pairs. Her big bracelets were light pink and Panda was at her back, having the same motif.

"Ohh, come on Alisa, let's come to the front too!" Miharu pulled the android forcefully and rapidly went to the corner next to Jin. As more people went to the front, the other's left in the table slowly lost sight of them.

Between the loud music of the song that Xiayou was dancing and singing to, Lili was again looking at the direction of Asuka's table.

"She won't be able to do it." Lili heard what the guys were mumbling about.

"What will Asuka not able to do?" Lili asked the three, feeling more curious now than a while ago.

The three guys exchange looks before deciding to share it. Hwoarang was closest to Lili so he was the one who had to say it. "She kind of bet us that she'll be someone's girlfriend by the end of this party but…."

"But, she's not even talking to anyone, or in the least smiling at this event." Lili cut through Hwoarang's words. The auburn head nodded. "Yes, and we feel bad that we pushed her to do that."

"What did you even tell her? Asuka would not simply bet for something outrageous, even if she's a baka."

Steve pushed Hwoarang's head in order to have Lili see him. "I told her that she's not a girlfriend material" Lili whistled through her lips. "Insensitive" She said with a wave of her head. "One does not simply say that to girls" Lili raised her hand and slapped each of the three guys in the faces.

"I know how boyish she is, and how easily vexed she gets and I've heard her curse once or twice, but that's not a basis for her to not be a girlfriend material. Being a girlfriend is not all about the girlyness or the sweetness, and beauty like perhaps me or other's here. Being a girlfriend is being that one person who can just be your partner and support you and love you."

The three guys clap at Lili's words, even Lars who was sitted a bit far from her.

"Heavenly words, Lili" Lars commented, raising his glass of wine to the blonde.

"No, the truth, Lars. As a woman myself, I have to protect my co-woman, even if she's my rival."

"Ah, a feminist!" Paul exhaled. Lili nodded with a courteous smile. "A proud one too, you men tend to be very impervious about the woman spectrum of emotions that if I don't set you right now, you're just going to continue that and spread it to more men."

The four guys laugh, but it's a laugh of understanding, not a laugh of mockery or insult to Lili's high esteemed words.

Xiayou, Jin, Miharu and Alisa came back to the table, finding the guys all laughing, while Lili was just silent.

"What? Did Lili just say a funny joke?" Xiayou asked the guys. Jin was standing next to her, the guy's hand holding her in the waist. "Is Lili-san mind controlling them?" Alisa wondered as no one of the guys were answering Xiayou's question.

"No, they're just in a scolding hang over." Lili said to Alisa, not wanting to repeat everything she said ton the other four.

"And now, it is the time that we have all been waiting for!" Lee comes to the center stage, having all lights directed at him.

The four who've just arrived quickly took their sits at the table again. Loud applauses were clamoring in the big dome, people were going wild, and all were excited.

"The highlights of the event finally start now!" Anna continued what her partner said, pointing her hand to a big projector screen at her back.

Now don't be fooled if you think they're going to watch something in that screen, it's merely just a background for the thing that holds the highlight of the event. Standing in front of that big wide projector screen was a tall table that had a very large fish bowl. Inside that fish bowl, there were only ten pieces of paper, carefully folded into little white cubes.

"I will now read the instructions for this game." Lee told the audience while he holds out a paper sheet of paper. The dome becomes quite for the mean time.

"The highlight of the first ever award party of the Tekken Tournament is the only part where anyone will be awarded." Lee read it first; no one was reacting since they knew it already after reading the invitation.

"The highlight is a raffle game. The light orb at the center…" Lee points his hand at the big disco looking ball that was suspended in a long metal string at the center of the ceiling dome. Everyone's heads were directed upwards then back again to Lee. "Will choose the participants in a RANDOM way. There will be no bias or subjectivity. Two people will be chosen for each of the task, written at the papers inside the fish bowl. The tasks are a fight for the better, which means that you will get a task of comparing. For example, you may get the task of who's the better kicker, of the better puncher, and whoever wins between the two chosen participant in each task, shall take home, the first ever... Tekken Awards trophies!"

The stage floor opens at the right side of Lee, slowly elevating upwards were the ten trophies arranged in a ladder, all the nine trophies were made of silver, and were big flame like structures. The only one at the top was colored gold, and resembled a humongous wine glass.

Everyone kept screaming in excitement now, the tables were near to cracking by the beastly banging of the fearsome, ambitious warriors of the dome.

"And an addition to the games, the last task will be the hardest of all, whoever wins there shall take home the biggest trophy, the Tekken cup which costs half a million dollars made from real gold, and not only that, but it also has hundred thousand worth of dollar bills poured inside it."

And as expected, many tables went breaking down, upsetting the glasses, shattering the plates and throwing all the food and drinks to the floor. But no one cared, and the waiters didn't dare to clean those up. Going in that place would mean going inside a beehive of hungry for violence bees.

"So let us now start the games!" Anna and Lee shouted together. The applause's intensified and everyone was yelling at the disco light. "Choose me!" was the non-stop cry inside the dome.

Lili was the only one who yelled the opposite. For once, she wanted to get away from that world of fighting. But unbeknownst to her, another girl was wishing the same. Asuka who was still alone in her table at the further end, closed her eyes, and said that she doesn't want to be chosen. Yes, she's been excited to come here just for this very highlights of event, but she can't fight now, she doesn't want to. If she fights again tonight, more people might say that she's really not a girlfriend material. More guys will be afraid of her.

The two girls although very far from each other, both squirmed inside whenever they don't get pick. It's also ironic that by how much they don't want to be chosen, the more the damn it disco ball comes closer to them. By the second to the last choosing, Lili felt the light slowly stop to her, and she nearly froze, totally thinking by now how she can escape. But luckily, the light moves and completely stops at Hwoarang who was sitting beside her.

"Oh man, I wanted to be chosen for the last task" Hwoarang complained as he stood up and run to the stage.

Lili's heart was still palpitating from the nervousness; she had to take a trip to the CR after feeling like she wanted to pee. When she got out of the CR, she saw Hwoarang up the stage, fighting with Marshal Law. She couldn't pay attention what best they were fighting for, but it looked like something about who's the better strangler since they were only doing some strangling to each other.

While she was making her way back to their table, Lili caught a glimpse of Asuka, gripping the table cloth of her table. Without thinking of it completely, Lili went to Asuka's table.

"You look excited to be chosen." Lili said in a calm, low voice, not wanting to startle the ebony.

"What are you some idiot or something? Mind your own business." Asuka spat at Lili.

Lili looked annoyed, but she simply giggled at Asuka. "Asuka, this is one reason why people think you're not girlfriend material. You're very stingy and inimical."

"They told you? How dare they?" Asuka stood up from her table, ready to march away from Lili and to get her hands on Steve and Paul, who were laughing at Hwoarang's fight.

Lili slided her hands below Asuka's armpits and stopped the girl from walking. "Hey, so what if they told me? Believe it or not Asuka, I actually defended you." The blonde reprimanded Asuka.

Asuka didn't say anything but she still struggled to get away from Lili's hold. When the blonde head felt like Asuka was calming down, she was a bit unworried to let the ebony go.

Asuka didn't try to run from Lili anymore, she stretched her hands and looked at the blonde. "I sure hope defend in your language is not the antonym in mine, or all hell will break loose here."

Lili was going to say something again, but the yells came louder when Hwoarang and Marshal's fight finally ended. It looks like the young Korean had won, since he was arrogantly boasting the trophy while jumping down the stage. Both the girls had a hard time hearing each other from the many yelling, so Lili scooted closer to Asuka, trying to tell the ebony something.

Their attentions to hearing each other had made them unaware that the disco light had already pointed towards the both of them. The yelling's stop, and sighs of worry switched them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Lee." Anna said through the mic.

Lili and Asuka had realized that the place they were standing now had suddenly become brighter. By the time that Anna spoke, the two girls were already aware that they've been chosen by the cursed ball.

"Two pairs chosen at one time? Does this mean that the battle will be a two on one?" Lee answered his partner host. He then clicked something in his phone and talked to someone for some seconds.

The audience was starting to grow loud again. Many still wanted their chance, so they wished that one player or even two will be chosen again. Lee had put his phone back in the pocket of his suit.

"Well, what did the management say Lee?" Anna asked her partner, curious herself.

"Heihachi and Kazuya said that they wanted the two girls to just do it one on one."

A disappointed whine came from everyone.

"Yeah, we all heard that right. You two girls come up here and open the hardest task for everyone to discover."

Asuka and Lili looked at each other, quite wanting to fight just there and then since they both blamed the other for getting picked. The two girls walked up the stage, looking mutually irritated. Lee carried the fish bowl in front of the two girls.

Anna comes close to them. "So, whose going to read the task?" she was putting out the mic between the two girls.

"I will" they both said in chorus.

"Oh boy, whatever, just do the rock, paper and scissors." Anna commanded to the two girls.

Immediately Lili and Asuka faced one another and did a fast jaken pon. Asuka won with the paper while Lili lost because of choosing the rock. While smiling victoriously, Asuka took the last paper cube from the fish bowl, the number 1 written in it. She carefully opened it while Anna lifted the mic in front of her mouth.

A background music of slow heart beating echoed in the dome. Again, everyone was quite.

"The last task is…." Asuka said slowly, her eyes were so confident; her voice was so strong and loud. If one is close is enough, one will be able to see how Asuka's eyes have read the whole sentence by now, and how her confidence slowly melted and how a gulped could be heard from the mic that was so close to her.

"Who wrote this thing?" Asuka suddenly yelled at the microphone, making everyone become more curious. Anna and Lee both shaked their heads, not knowing it themselves.

"What does it even say?" The audience began to wonder more. Even Lili or either the hosts couldn't see what was written since Asuka had crumpled the paper.

Asuka had an impending look of disapproval, of not compliance. She stared at everyone who was sickly curious to know the millions dollars' worth of task.

"Fine, I'll say it" Asuka yelled once more. She took the mic away from Anna's hand and shouted to the top of her lungs, the content of the paper while she threw it to the air.

"THE FUCKING LAST TASK IS WHO THE BETTER KISSER IS!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" everybody exclaimed in horror.

Lili caught the flying paper, seeing it with her own eyes that what Asuka said was correct, not one word missing. The blonde head looked up to Asuka and saw the ebony shift her head to face her.

"Oh, God" Lili said with a big surprise. She felt like collapsing to the floor. Her head tried to find pity in the crowd. "How can you even judge a good kisser?" she asked aloud to the whole dome.

"By how long the kisser can last!" an anonymous answer was thrown to her.

"By how the kisser tilts her head in the sexiest, most flexible way!" another anonymous answer.

"When the kisser uses the tongue!" another anonymous answer.

"Stop it!" Lili shouted, "Enough with the criteria's, this is a nonsense task!" The blonde head turned at Asuka's direction.

"Well?" She asked the ebony. Asuka's eyes got focused on the cup of millions.

"You're rich so you probably don't care about that money, but I want it."

Lili fell to the floor on her feet. Asuka went closer to her and lifted her chin up. Slowly the ebony leaned in and Lili had no power to avoid this anymore. The shock had left her numb for the while. But after a few seconds, Lili didn't feel anything. Asuka let go of her chin, she was going to stand up but Lili clasped her wrist.

"So, you can't do it?" She had the nerve to tease Asuka now. But it was working, Asuka was actually blushing and averting her eyes away from Lili.

"I can't take the embarrassment, I can't do this with this many people watching. It's barbaric." Asuka said in husky little voice.

"So you do have a girl side to you Asuka. Your so shy it doesn't fit your sketchy personality."

"Shut up, you even fell to the floor because of shock." Asuka snapped at the blonde. She faced Lili again, her cheeks still red hued.

"Only because I didn't want you to be my first kiss." Asuka nodded her head once, as if confirming if what Lili said was true.

"You think I've ever kissed anyone in my life? You said it yourself, I'm too unfriendly, I'm too stingy, and how can I have gotten to the point of being intimate enough to anyone that I will kiss them?"

Lili raised her shoulders. "Maybe some kind of weird turn of events like what's happening to us right now has happened to you before."

Asuka exhaled. She could hear everyone murmuring at the dome, but she wasn't listening to them, so all words became blurry mumbles to her ears.

"Are you possibly encouraging me to kiss you?" Asuka asked Lili, her blushes becoming darker in red.

Lili was caught off guard with Asuka's question. Her cheeks had started to blush red too. "No, I'm just….Lili was looking back and forth to the trophy, to the audience, to the hosts then back at Asuka. Her eyes kept rolling and her thoughts kept tangling up.  
"I just want to have something that I'm better at you." Lili sharply stared into Asuka's eyes.

Asuka broke into a laugh. "Whether in it's in the battlefield or kissing, I will be better than you." The ebony confidently swore before she pulled Lili's neck and crashed their lips together.

It was so ungentle and fast for romantic first kiss, but Asuka didn't care, because she can hear the people clamoring. It was a good sign that she was getting a win. Lili's eyes were still open and she was trying to pull her lips away from Asuka, but she couldn't since the ebony's hands kept pushing her neck to come closer, every time she inched backwards.

All that they could feel was the electrifying sensation of those smooth, wet and softly puckered lips to each other. And after a few seconds, the crowds went yelling that they go for the tongue. Asuka mildly moved away from Lili then she kissed her again, this time, she forces her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Lili let her in, but she was ready to battle it out with Asuka now. They both shuddered and whimpered whenever those slippery long bodies of flavors slide to one another. Lili could taste the vivid relish of onions in Asuka's tongue. Soon they both found it hard to breathe, yet their tongues still swirled together, their spittle's still mixed with each other.

The audience although very entertained, they admit that they found it hard to see who else of the two is really a better kisser.

Asuka was feeling that aura too, so she mischievously pushed Lili down to the floor and continued to shower the blonde with her kiss that was very close to its limit now. As soon as Asuka separated her lips with Lili's, she had to wipe the saliva's that came with her tongue, then she wiped Lili's lips before planting the blonde another big smack and finally stopping it.

Asuka brushed the fallen bangs on Lili's eyes and stared into the blue rich eyes of the girl. "You see? I'm still the better kisser." The ebony proclaimed to her, but everyone heard it, and everyone clamored again, clearly agreeing.

Asuka was sitting above Lili as the blonde let her whole back relax to the floor. But she quickly stood up again, when she felt the coldness because she was wearing a backless dress. Asuka stood away from Lili, and helped the blonde head stand up.

"Wow, that was hot for two girls" Lee said, and everyone clapped with shouts.

"So I guess we all know that Asuka wins, still." Anna said with a laugh coming from the crowd. The ebony took the big cup with her, not affected by its tons of weights at all.

Lili tried to disappear from the stage as silently as she could. When the blonde was on her way down the stairs Asuka called for her.

"Hey"

Lili turned her head back to Asuka. "I know you win again, don't rub it in." She said with the voice she's so tired to use since it's the voice of failure to Asuka Kazama, once again.

"Yeah, I may have won another fight, but I think you also won something too."

Lili looked around the place. "I'm not carrying a prize."

Asuka went down the stairs and went closer to Lili, she placed the big trophy down beside her. Asuka looked at Lili for a slight while before she leaned in to kiss the girl in the lips again. Lili was taken by surprise, until she was able to push Asuka away. Asuka didn't fight Lili's pushing but she held onto the back of the blonde, feeling the bare, soft and milky skin of Lili.

"That's your prize." Asuka told her, not letting go of her hold of the blonde.

"You're kiss?" Lili asked with a bothered face.

"No" Asuka said firmly, and then she made a small pause before continuing. "Me"

Lili looked confused at Asuka. The ebony had to avert her eyes before she face Lili again. "Look, I felt something in our kiss, I felt something with you. And you seem like you don't feel it, which makes me the loser." Asuka points to herself. "I want to kiss you again and I want to feel it again." Asuka shaked Lili who's body had stiffed like a rock. "I think, I've fallen for you and you win cause you didn't for me."

Lili made an incredulous laugh. "I don't believe you, I don't believe this" she said while completely getting away from Asuka. She was getting her way to walking out but Asuka caught her hand and tried to hold on to it as much as she could.

"I want to risk trying" Asuka said. "I want to try to at least make you fall for me too."

Lili turned her head to Asuka, looking quite close to crying. "Don't you want to consider if I'm even into girls? Are you this selfish to just push what you want?"

"I'm sorry, it's just….I'm totally stuck to the feeling of wanting you so much, I forgot to consider our genders are the same."

"And that's where our similarities end Asuka. We're two opposite girls, living in different worlds."

Asuka's grip on Lili's hand was getting lighter by the minute. "Your right, you're totally right, but my heart is still beating, it's palpitating, and there's a possibility that it'll stop if I don't even try to have you."

Lili tears were rushing down now. "How poetic! Very unexpected from you Asuka, but don't even try to do it anymore, there's nothing you can do to make me fall for you."

Asuka vehemently shaked her head. "No matter how smart you are, you can't know that unless you let me do it."

"I don't need to let you do it anymore, because I also have feelings for you!" Lili covered her mouth, not knowing what to do. How did she even manage to yell that so loud? The blonde gawkily thought.

"You have?" Asuka asked, now she's the doubtful one.

Lili nodded profusely then she took her hands off her mouth. "Yes, long before this very night. And I was afraid a while ago to have you as my first kiss because I might fall for you more after that, and I might be unable to control it, and I was scared I'd suffer to long for you more." Her tears streamed down like rain from the clouds. Asuka was giggling through her wide smile before she tiptoed to kiss Lili in the lips again.

The ebony ran her hands on Lili's back, encircling them, feeling them. The blonde felt shivers run down her spine, in every touch that Asuka laid on her. Together they kissed and kissed each other, but this time they weren't fighting for the best kisser. They just enjoyed their kisses and made each other feel the emotions carried within each lips touching.

At the closing ceremonies, Lili went back to her table with the others, dragging Asuka with her. The last vacant seat to the table was given to the ebony. Asuka placed her big trophy between her and Lili.

"Hey, Asuka, even though you didn't get to make me eat my words, you sure did a good job in making us envious about the kiss and your hot hell prize." Steve said with Hwoarang and Paul nodding their heads.

"What are saying? Three idiots, meet my girlfriend." Lili came between their conversations while lifting her hands, tightly holding on to Asuka's.

The three guy's mouth opened wide. Asuka and Lili laughed.

"Well, she's not a boyfriend, but all I ever said was I'll be someone's girlfriend by the end of the party. So…. Yeah, eat your words Steve."

The boxer's face was immensely surprised; he moved his head, left to right while letting his mouth stay open. "Trust me Asuka, I'm devouring in them."

"And another thing too, I don't think it's true that I'm not a girlfriend material because I scare guys off. Lili isn't scared of me, and that can only mean that you three are actually cowards who are easily scared of me"

"We are not!" The three said together. "Well, maybe not too easily" They then admitted after feeling some little shame.

The other people in the table clapped their hands for the new couple, and congratulated them.

After that awards party, everyone had their own ways of getting home. Asuka and Lili were still holding hands while walking to the very exterior of the gates surrounding the Tekken dome.

On her one hand, Asuka was holding her big trophy. The city lights were washing down in the streets and the dark, bottomless night has given the vibrant colors so much life. Asuka wanted to go somewhere else to still celebrate, and of course she wanted Lili to accompany her.

As Asuka waved for a taxi to ride on, Lili looked at her hands still holding tight on to Asuka's. When they got inside the cab, Asuka noticed Lili's look.

"Are you sure you want to come?" The ebony aksed. "We can just go home now, if you're not sure."

"No, I want to. I really do. I want to spend more time with you." Asuka smiled at her new girlfriend.

"Yeah? I do too." She said as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde again.

Minutes into that night drive to a place where it'd be fun to celebrate, Lili looked at Asuka who was resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lili wasn't double thinking about her new status with the ebony, but one thing did run in her mind.

How can she tell her mother everything?


End file.
